


Wedding Bells

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Top Harry, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-13
Updated: 2008-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, Harry and Draco are getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wedding Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/197523) by [Elfflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame). 



> Vows bit and pieced together from the [Wedding Vows Site](http://www.myweddingvows.com/). A huge thank you to Ceria and Wolfish_cat for their hand-holding and betaing help. This fic is dedicated to Kabal and his Harry, without whom my Draco would never have dreamed of such a thing.
> 
> This is basically an extended version of **Wedding Day** , though it extends well beyond the point of the original short.
> 
> This is also dedicated to those I played Moonlight with. There are a few ships from the game I didn’t include in this, because my tendency to explain would have made this story twice as long, so I went with simpler ships that I wouldn’t have to explain much. I hope those who know which ships I’m referring to will forgive me.

**1 hour to go**

The lawn was all set up, chairs facing the gazebo that had been set up at the centre of the West garden. Guests had been arriving for over an hour now. Everyone wanted to be here, after all. It was the biggest social event of the season. Possibly of the decade.

Lucius had placed bouncers at the gate for those who did not have invitations, but were trying to push their way in regardless. Already, there had been three reporters forcibly ejected. Who knew how many more were hiding out somewhere on the grounds, just waiting for their opportunity to strike.

"I don't know how you can be so calm."

Draco turned away from the window to smile at Pansy. "It's more than I ever expected, Pansy. How can I not be happy it's finally come at last?"

"Yes, but…most people are nervous about the idea, at least…."

"Considering I expected to be miserable about whatever girl I married? Not me. I've never been happier in my life." He beamed at her, then turned back to look out over the lawn.

  
 **½ hour to go**

"So much for being calm…"

Draco had finished dressing and was now pacing back and forth across the room in front of the windows, still glancing out now and then. Most of the guests had arrived, and only a few stragglers were still making their way towards the seats. "It can't be much longer, can it? Can't we just get on with it and move on with the party?"

"Draco, you know everyone's expecting a huge ceremony."

Draco turned toward her, looking horrified. "Oh, god…my feet will go numb standing up there. I think they are already!"

"So sit down, then."

"Maybe I should go see…"

"Draco, no. Now just—" There was a knock at the door, and the two friends turned as one. "You sit," Pansy told Draco, then moved to it, opening it cautiously to peek out.

Blaise was grinning on the other side. "Look. It's the guard-dog."

Pansy rolled her eyes, then opened the door to let him in. "Just get in here, you prat. I've been trying to calm him down myself. He's coming apart at the seams."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm not _that_ bad…"

The two ignored him as though he hadn’t spoken. "Well, we could always let him go see…"

"No! Blaise…god, I swear…" Another knock sounded at the door. She glanced at the two men as though they could have caused it, then glared at them to tell them to stay where they were. Before they could protest, she turned toward it and opened it again.

Hermione was on the other side. "May I come in?"

"Not sure that's a good idea, Hermione. It's not too long now…"

"I know. That's why I came. He's…"

Pansy shook her head. "You should go back. They'll see each other in a few minutes."

"But…" But Pansy was closing the door already.

"Good god, Pansy, it's not the end of the world if they see each other, you know…"

"But…" Before she could stop him, Blaise moved to the door, opening it enough for Hermione to enter. And someone else right behind her.

Harry looked terrified. Draco's heart melted at the sight. "Harry?"

Wide green eyes met his, and then Draco had his arms full of his husband-to-be. "Shhh…It's all right, love."

"Can't we just get it over with?" Harry asked hoarsely. "Did you see the _crowd_ out there?"

"They all want to see us get married, love…"

"Couldn't we just have eloped?"

Draco had to stifle a laugh. Harry sounded truly distressed, and just the act of calming him helped Draco calm himself. "We could have, yes. But this way we appease my mother, at least. And everyone else will know it's been done good and legal—now that it can be."

Harry looked up at him from where he'd hidden his face in Draco's chest. "And you want it."

Draco nodded and brushed a stray lock of hair from Harry’s face. "Even a year ago…no one would have ever recognized us, love. I always thought marriage would mean being stuck with a woman. Instead…I'm getting you. I can’t help but want the whole world to see it."

For a long moment, Harry met his eyes, and then he nodded. "I do, too." He managed a smile, then kissed Draco.

"At least it won't be too much longer," Draco assured him.

 **5 minutes to go**

"Lucius, do stop sulking." Narcissa sighed, then turned to her son, smiling softly at the sight of him. They’d had new robes made just for the occasion. Complementary in colour, but otherwise the same. Harry’s were black and grey with dark blue trimming, and Draco’s were silver and white with a pale blue trim.

Now Narcissa brushed a piece of imagined lint from Draco’s shoulder, then gave him a squeeze. "You look wonderful, Draco.”

"Thank you, mother.” He kissed her cheek, then pulled away. “You'd better let Blaise escort you down now. Don't want to be late. I think they saved you the best seat in the house." He grinned.

She smiled back, then left the room, and he caught a glimpse of Blaise holding out his arm to her before the door closed between them.

"I do not suppose there is any point in hoping you will regain your sanity in the next five minutes?" Lucius asked him.

"Depends what you mean, father. But does it really matter? So long as he makes me happy?"

"And your heir?"

"There will be a Malfoy to carry on my name after me, father. Harry and I already have a plan. We're planning on having at least two children, in fact."

"Two Malfoys?" Lucius sounded startled.

"Well, no. One will be a Potter, and one a Malfoy. After all, he has his own name to pass down, you know."

Lucius sneered at that. "And which of you will be carrying them?"

"Don't be ridiculous, father. We've already asked someone to be our surrogate. She doesn't even mind that Harry and I will be raising them."

"Who? Don't tell me Granger…?" Lucius looked sick at the very thought.

"Of course not, father. Hermione’s involved with Weasley."

"The Weasley girl, then?" Lucius asked, a brow raised. Obviously he considered a Weasley a better mother for his grandchild than a Muggleborn.

Draco disagreed. He shuddered at the thought. "God no." If he could help it, Ginny Weasley would be allowed nowhere alone with Harry until she was married herself. He wouldn't put it past her to seduce him if she could manage it.

"Then who?"

"We haven't finalized things yet, father. We'll tell you soon." Once they were sure Luna's pregnancy had taken. He still couldn't believe that in less than a year, he would likely be a father. Along with the wedding today, that was enough to make Draco's head spin and put a bit of a silly grin on his face. "Come on, father. We need to get down there."

Lucius scowled, but nodded, and the two Malfoys made their way toward the Garden.

  
 **The Ceremony**

The two men faced each other, eyes for no one else, their hands linked as they spoke.

Draco went first, his voice echoing out over the crowd watching them.

"Harry, I join my life to yours, not merely as your husband, but as your friend, your lover, and your confidant.

"Our miracle lies in the path we have chosen together. I enter into this marriage with you, knowing that the true magic of love is not to avoid changes, but to navigate them successfully. Let us commit to the miracle of making each day work together.

"I promise to sleep by your side, to be the joy of your heart, the food of your soul and the best person I can be for you. I promise to laugh with you when times are good, and to suffer with you when they are bad; I promise to wash away your tears with my kisses and to hold you sweetly and gladly until our days on earth are over."

Harry's eyes were shining when he responded.

"Draco, you have filled my world with meaning. You have made me so happy and more fulfilled as a person. Thank you for taking me as I am; loving me, and welcoming me into your heart.

"Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again.

"I promise to give you the best of myself and to ask of you no more than you can give. I promise to accept you the way you are. I promise to respect you as a person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own.

"I ask you to share this world with me, for good and ill. Be my partner, and I will be yours."

Their vows finished, the officiant declared them married, and the two kissed, their arms curled around each other for a long minute before they pulled apart.

"I love you," Draco whispered.

Harry smiled. "I love you, Draco."

Then the two men turned and faced the gathering so that the officiant could introduce them to the crowd as husbands for the first time. Draco felt like he could fly as Harry's fingers laced with his.

 **The Reception Line**

"You're such a sap, Draco."

"Admit it, Blaise. You're just jealous," Draco said with a smirk, his arm sliding around Harry's waist.

Blaise's eyes shuttered, and he glanced over his shoulder and into the crowd, then back at Draco, and Draco's heart softened. "Maybe a bit. I wish…"

"I know, Blaise. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it." He gave his friend's hand a squeeze.

"I think…I'll go see if the bar is open yet…"

Draco nodded sadly, then leaned against his husband, watching his friend walk slowly toward the bar, lost in his thoughts. He hated seeing Blaise this way, but Draco hoped that someday Blaise and Miles would find a way to settle their differences.

Harry was talking to Kingsley. "…Wasn't nearly so bad as I expected it to be."

Kingsley smiled. "I'm sure you'll find it was well worth the trouble," he said.

"I should hope so," Draco said with a joking sniff.

"Oh, not you, love," Harry was quick to assure him. "Just…all those people watching us."

"And why shouldn't they? We're the only thing here worth watching," he said with a grin.

Before Harry could respond, the Weasleys descended.

"Oh, Harry, that was lovely. Almost as romantic as Bill and Fleur's wedding," Molly sobbed, throwing her arms around Harry's neck.

Kingsley beat a hasty retreat with a grin and a wave.

Arthur had grabbed Draco's hand, and Draco was beginning to wonder if he would shake it until it fell off. "We know how much Harry adores you, Draco. Congratulations. We hope you'll be very happy together, don't we, Molly?"

The youngest Weasley was hanging back, glaring at Draco and waiting for her turn to hug Harry, which Draco wanted to intercept the moment it occurred. "Thank you, Mister Weasley…"

"Oh, do call me Arthur." Ginny glowered even darker at that, and Draco felt a vicious twist of victory. Even the Weasleys knew he was a better mate for Harry than she was.

"Arthur, then," he said with a grin. His father would hate it, but then, his father had had to allow them here in the first place, so it could hardly get worse, could it? "And thank you. Really."

Then Fleur pushed Arthur aside, and beamed at Draco. "Félicitations," she said. "It will be bon to have someone else in the family who can parles vous français. I do so miss it sometimes."

Her husband chuckled. "I speak French just fine, Fleur." He held out his hand to Draco. "Congratulations."

"Oui, but you do not speak it when we are here in England, Bill," she answered with a pout.

Draco did his best not to roll his eyes. "Thank you both." He glanced over at Ginny, who was still eyeing Harry, but seemed to have moved on with her parents, at least.

Pansy and George were next, and Draco grinned. He still couldn't believe the two of them had actually fallen for each other, but the more Slytherins in the family, the happier he would be, so he bore it. Not to mention the fact that George was the quieter of the twins. And that Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had created a new line for weddings, several of which had been tested today for the first time, to quite good effect. "Thank you both for all your help," he told them.

"Yes, thank you. Both of you," Harry added, giving Draco a squeeze. "Too bad we don't have a bouquet to throw your way, Pansy…"

Draco snickered.

"Not like I need one," she said with a smile.

"What?" This was news. "Did he? Weasley, you actually _want_ to do the honorable thing and marry her?"

"And why wouldn't I? Pansy has been the best thing that's happened to me since Fred was found." He gave her a kiss, then grinned at the newlyweds. "Now, if you'll excuse us, Fred and Pansy and I have a few things to discuss…" He led Pansy off towards where Fred was entertaining several of their friends by showing them the latest Wheezes gags.

"Oh, god. Just tell me he won't show them to father?" Draco groaned.

"I'm sure it will be just fine, Draco."

Draco hid his face in Harry's shoulder. "How long until we can leave?"

"I believe your wording was, 'We have to stay until midnight, at least,'" Harry answered with a grin.

Draco groaned again.

  
 **Two hours after the ceremony**

The toasts had been long-winded, but they were finally over, and the quartet was beginning to play, soft and melodic to one side of the dance floor that had been set up next to the outdoor dining area.

"Come on, Harry, I want to dance."

Harry looked panicked. "Do we have to, Draco?"

"Oh, come on. It won't be _that_ bad. You'll be able to grope me, after all," he answered with a smirk.

"Can't we just…sneak off a bit earlier?" Harry asked, his voice a whisper, his eyes promising Draco whatever he wanted, so long as he didn't have to dance. Not in front of everyone who knew them.

"No. There's still two hours to midnight. You promised, love. And…I want to dance with my husband."

Someone clinked their silverware against their glass to see them kiss, and Harry grinned. "Looks like someone's on my side," he whispered before pulling Draco into a kiss.

Draco pressed against him, his hands sliding under Harry's jacket as their lips moved against each others'. It really wasn't fair that Harry could make him melt like this. But that didn't mean he didn't give back as good as he got. Draco's tongue stroked against Harry's, drawing out the kiss until he managed to pull a groan from Harry, though he was close to grinding against him himself.

"God…seems like you're proving my point for me, Draco." Harry's voice was pitched low, and quite husky from the kiss. Pure sex. But Draco wasn't going to let that distract him. He wanted his dance.

"And we'll go, love. As soon as you dance with me," he said, smirking, and knowing he'd won his point when Harry groaned.

"Fine. But…just one?"

"Of course, love," Draco said with a grin, pulling him towards the dance floor.

 **Two and a half hours after the ceremony**

"Do you think anyone saw us?"

Draco peeked out from behind the bush he and Harry were currently hiding behind. "They all look like they're still distracted by the twins snogging in front of everyone. Pansy's a genius, I tell you. Come on." He took Harry's hand, and they hurried across the lawn toward the house.

"God, I thought we'd never get away," Harry sighed.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad, Harry. It was fun."

"Too many people. I only wanted to see one." He leered at Draco, then pulled him into a kiss. "And preferably naked."

Draco laughed, kissing him back, then pulled away. "Soon enough, love. Come on." He opened the door, then led the way up the main staircase and toward his old room. He supposed it would be their room, now, should they choose to spend the night at the Manor. Not that that would happen often, considering how Harry and his father felt about each other…

"Gladly, if it means I finally get what I've wanted all day, love." Harry's arm went tighter around Draco, and he smiled. There was a good bit of promise in that smile. And Draco meant to take advantage of that promise as much tonight as he could.

"You can have whatever you want, love," he whispered, then opened the door to his room and led the way inside. "Tell me what you want."

"Already did," Harry said as he closed the door behind them. "Strip. Want to see every inch of you, love."

Draco grinned, then stepped away from him and proceeded to do just that, stripping slowly and tantalizingly out of his wedding robes. "Just see?" he asked huskily as he undressed.

"For now." Harry moved to the foot of the bed, his eyes fastened on Draco, the bulge at his crotch showing just how much he was already enjoying the show.

"And what if _I_ want to see?" he asked, his voice low.

"You're the one who made _me_ wait, Draco. You can wait a bit longer… First I want you to give me a show."

"Show?" Draco cocked his head, then stepped out of his trousers and moved toward the bed. "I have a better idea, love." He dropped to his knees in front of Harry, then began to unbutton Harry's trousers.

"Mmm…oh, that's quite welcome, too," Harry said with a groan.

Draco grinned. "Good. Because I can't keep my hands off you any longer." Draco pushed down Harry's trousers, then nuzzled him, groaning. "Fuck…need you so bad, Harry…"

Harry's voice was thick with lust when he answered. "God, Draco…please!"

Draco didn't bother teasing, as was his norm. Instead, he closed his lips around the head of Harry’s cock, then proceeded to suck him, moaning as he bobbed his head, taking more of him with each pass, more drunk on Harry's moans than the many glasses of champagne he'd drunk that night. Harry's fingers tangled in his hair, tugging gently as Draco sucked on him.

"Fucking…ah…yes, Draco…god…don't stop."

It was enough all by itself to make him come. But he curled his fingers around the base of his own cock to stop himself from coming, then took Harry deeper, swallowing until he slid down his throat.

Harry cried out incomprehensibly, his head thrown back in pleasure. Draco swallowed again, not caring if Harry came or not, and soon enough, he was moaning as a bitter flood filled his mouth. He pulled back to lick Harry clean, then pushed him back onto the bed and crawled on top of him to kiss him deeply.

"Fuck, Draco," Harry groaned, his arms going around his husband's waist. "That was…"

"Incredible?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Something like that." Harry sighed happily. "Help me get undressed?"

"Having trouble moving, love?"

"Well, someone sucked all the energy right out of me," he answered with a wink.

"Who are they so that I can track them down and murder them for robbing me of my rightful wedding night?" Draco responded jokingly, even as he began to unbutton Harry's jacket.

Harry chuckled, then rolled over on top of him, stripping out of his jacket and shirt, then leaning down to kiss Draco. "I think he's the wicked Slytherin who stole my heart," he whispered.

"Oh, that one." Draco helped Harry push off his trousers and underwear, then curled his leg around Harry's and ground up against him. "Guess you'll just have to teach him a lesson, hm?"

"Something like that," Harry agreed, and proceeded to nip down Draco's neck.

Draco arched his back, moaning. "Oh…love…already on the edge…"

Harry looked up. "Should I stop, then?"

"Fuck, no!" Draco dragged him back down. "Want to come with you inside me at least once tonight, though."

"I think I can arrange that," Harry said, smirking, then licking over one of Draco's nipples.

Draco's only answer was a groan.

 **Three hours after the ceremony**

By the time Harry pressed into him twenty minutes later, his cock breaching Draco slow inch by slow inch, he was practically writhing under him. “Ohgod…fuck me, Harry.” He clenched around Harry as he stilled. “Ohgodno…please don’t stop…”

Harry’s arms curled around him, then he pulled back, thrusting slow and deep into him again, drawing a groan from him. “Not about to, love,” he murmured. “Not ever. All mine now.”

Draco groaned in agreement, pressing up into Harry’s next thrust. His hand curled around the back or Harry’s neck and pulled him into a deep, hungry kiss, moaning with the next thrust, the sound swallowed by Harry.

“So good, love. All yours.”

Green eyes met silver as the two men moved together, the emotions and anxieties of the day curling around them and pushing them higher than they had been before. The vows they’d said outside in front of their friends and family were nothing to this moment. This moment was everything.

“Love you,” Draco whispered, kissing Harry once more.

Harry kissed back. “I love you, Draco. So much.”

Draco’s hands slid down Harry’s back. “Touch me?”

Harry’s hand slid between them, curling around Draco’s cock. They both knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Harry’d had him on the edge for too long now. “Come, love,” Harry said. “Want to feel it.”

It didn’t take more than another deep thrust before Draco did just that, his eyes closing despite the effort he made to keep them open. “Ooooh…Harry…!” He clenched tight around Harry, who only took another few thrusts before he followed Draco over the edge.

“Draco,” Harry moaned as he came.

Draco kissed him softly, then kissed across his cheeks, and the tip of his nose. “My Harry,” he said, his arms tightening around his new husband.

Harry looked up at him, happy and smiling, but still dazed from his climax. “Yes,” he said softly. “Always.”

“Always and forever,” Draco responded with a smile.


End file.
